Zombie Shelter
Zombie Shelter is a mode available starting on January 17,2013 in Counter-Strike Online Korea and newly patched for Indonesia on September 11, 2013 and Singapore/Malaysia on October 23,2013. Overview You should collect resources to upgrade your shelter and survive the zombies attack in this mode. Make a radio call within the time limit and request for rescue. Destroy the enemy’s shelter to prevent upgrading of the shelter and request for rescue. Gameplay The objective of the mode is to win by calling backup from a radio. This can be done by collecting resources after fully upgrading your shelter. The game will be divided into two parts during a round, Day and Night. During the day, the players will have to collect resources (wood and metal) scattered around the map. These resources will be the most essential object in the game as you will need it to upgrade your shelter. Beware of the time limit and other players as they will try to steal your resources and/or attack you. During the night, the zombies will start attacking each player's shelter. You will need to defend yourself for this. As time passes, your hunger meter will decrease. If it reaches zero, your health eventually decrease as well until your death. It is advisable to keep your hunger meter full. Also, zombies move slower during the day but run faster during the night. Money can be obtained by killing zombies and other humans. Compatible maps Upgrades *Upgraded Shelter - Level 1 Shelter Upgrade *Nest - Level 2 Shelter Upgrade *Upgraded Nest - Level 3 Shelter Upgrade *Radio - Available after Upgraded Nest is done *Barricade - Barricades your shelter with iron fence *Security Turret - Spawns Sentry gun *Mill - Stocks your food *Lumber - Makes wood every couple of time *Blacksmith - Makes metal every couple of time *Melee upgrade - Upgrades your Tomahawk to Hammer *Shelter Repair - Fixes your shelter *Ammo - Replenish your heavy machine gun's ammo *Radar - Locating zombies around the player Tips *When the game is started, there are wood (3 quantity) and metal (3 quantity) near your shelter. *You can find a M3 & TMP near the police car near your shelter or Scout at downstair places. Pick those weapons to protect yourself from zombies or other players. *Collect resources as many as you can, don't forget to return to your shelter when the clock is ticking. *Be sure to buy ammo for your Browning M2HB heavy machine gun as it helps a lot when fighting against zombies. *Always repair your shelter to avoid getting it destroyed by a horde of zombies or players. *Be careful when you reach the final upgrade and activate the radio, your rivals will come to destroy your shelter. Always protect your shelter until the radio reaches 100%. If your rivals have succesfully destroyed your shelter, your radio call process will stop and you will have to call it again and start from 0%. *There is a Hunger bar under the wood and metal icon. You must keep an eye on it because when the meter is empty, your player will starve slowly until you die. There are 2 ways to refill your hunger bar: #By collecting red cans (meat can) until the meter is full. #If you died,after 7 seconds later, you will respawn with the hunger bar fully refilled. *You can't respawn if you're dead at night, also you can died if someone or zombies destroy your shelter. *When you're dead at day, you can respawn after 7 seconds but you will lose a few of your resources. *When you kill someone, they will leave a bag. Pick that bag to get the resources from your rivals. *Build Sentry gun to make sure your shelter is safe in the morning. *Be careful when collecting resources because zombies and other players can attack you easily from behind. *This game can be played alone. Items There are items which will be helpful: *Browning M2HB heavy machine gun - Useful when encountering many zombies at once *Sentry gun - Will help you to hold the zombies *Tomahawk - As player's standard melee *Hammer - Upgraded version of player's melee *TMP - Pick up weapon *M3 - Pick up weapon *Scout - Pick up weapon :NOTE: All guns have only 1 magazine, use it wisely. Transcripts #That place is like living hell.. How on earth will there be survivors.. I can’t believe it! #There are more survivors; however, only 1 survivor will be able to rescue at a time due to lack of fuel. #A rescue helicopter will be send out to the first survivor’s shelter who has successfully sent out his location. #Search around the police car area that destroyed by the zombies. #You will be able to find a useful weapon. #Tip: There are collectable wood and steel around the shelter. #Tip: Upgrade your collection tool for a safe resource collection. #Tip: Lots of zombie will be active at night. Use your stationary weapon that is located inside the shelter! #Tip: You can recharge the bullets of stationary weapon through upgrade. Achievements Special mission Gallery 1378538792_cso-logo_zombie-shelter.jpg|Logo File:Zbshelter_art.jpg|Concept art Zombie Shelter-1.jpg|Wallpaper img01.jpg|Taiwan/Hongkong poster 543904_516900488349877_505592401_n.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Zbshelter_tuto2.jpg|Ditto File:Zbshelter_tuto.jpg File:Zbshelter_tuto3.jpg File:Zbshelter_tuto4.jpg File:1378820718_besi.jpg|A pile of iron File:1378820777_kayu.jpg|A pile of woods File:1378821473_makanan.jpg|A pile of foods File:Zsh_deadcity_20130922_1641490.jpg|Unique shop interface File:Zsh_deadcity_20130918_1625460.jpg|A security turret File:Zsh_deadcity_20130913_2355510.jpg|Successfully escaped File:Zsh_deadcity_20130914_1120560.jpg|Failed to escape File:Zsh_deadcity_20130914_1236480.jpg|A UH-60 Blackhawk arrived to pick the player out zs1.jpg|Basic Shelter zs2.jpg|Advanced Shelter zs3.jpg|Special Shelter zs4.jpg|Final Shelter 1378825023_incso_20130906_20130911_updatebanner-megaxus.jpg|Indonesia poster Zshelterkp.png|Korea poster ZShelter_new.jpg|New Zombie Shelter features, will released in 7 November 2013 Start Night background music Dead Survival Escape Trivia *There is a buy zone at the middle of a map, where players can buy weapons and equipment but they cannot buy any melee weapon. *Machine gun with very high clip size is recommended in this map,since all guns will have 1/3 of their reserved ammunition in this mode. *In this mode, the Tomahawk has a different skin instead. *A bag with some of your resources and money will be dropped if you are killed by a zombie or an opposite player,be careful as they can steal it. *During the night the skin of the zombies will turn into green. *In Indonesia Server,the map of Zombie Shelter is named "Dead City" instead of "City of Damned",but in the loading screen,it still displays the name as "City of Damned". *The longer the day,the stronger zombies will appear. *Sometimes the resource can be misspawned in random unreachable areas. Category:Modes